Twisted Shadows
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: A year passed since freeing Kozmotis Pitchiner to his daughter Emily Jane, but the Guardian's fight isn't over. Fear is never ending. The darkness will rise again. Can Jack Frost and the others handle this new threat? Sequel to Darkness Rises.
1. Chapter 1

**It's here! Happy New Year's everyone! Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Rise of the Guardians, that's all. Please enjoy! **

_"One night, he wakes, strange look on his face, pauses then says, you're my best friend, and you knew what it was, he is in love..."-_You're in love by Taylor Swift 1989.

* * *

New Years Eve... What a crazy morning for Autumn Frost. This year, the Guardians are gathering at the young season spirits house so Autumn was up early baking a bunch of sweets.

As Autumn was baking cookies in the kitchen, the doorbell rang. "Strange, we never really get visitors..." Autumn wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and walks over to answer the front door. When she opened the door, Bunny was standing on the porch, shivering. "Bunny," Autumn smiled, "come on in, you must be freezing!"

"Thanks but I'm not staying," Bunny said between his teeth, "I have a delivery for you."

"Huh?" Autumn was confused she didn't see Bunny holding any packages. Without answering her, Bunny stepped to the side to reveal a little toddler in only a dipper and a big black hat playing in the snow making snow angles. "Happy!" Autumn shouted in excitement. She remembered that every year they would throw a party for Happy, but this was the first she had to watch over him.

Happy, the toddler, poked his head up in surprise, causing his hat to fall off. He had curly blonde hair with baby blue eyes and the biggest ears ever for a baby. "Gah!" Happy smiled and ran to Autumn.

Happy clung onto Autumn's legs as a hug. "Aw, I missed you too Happy!" Autumn bent down and picked up the toddler, "Do you want to help me bake cookies?"

"Gah!" Happy smiled and shook his head.

Autumn laughed at the child's excitement, "Tell you what, since it's your birthday tomorrow, I'll let you have the first cookie early."

"Yeeee!" Happy bounced in Autumn's arms and clapped.

"Don't give him too many sweets..." Bunny said while putting Happy's hat back on. "The kid is already hyper as it is."

`"Don't worry Bunny, I won't!" Autumn winked at Happy and he started to laugh with happiness. "You're going to be here later with the others right?"

"Yeah," Bunny smiled. "I'll see you then." He tapped the ground and a hole formed.

"Bye!" Autumn waved and so did Happy as Bunny jumped down the hole. Autumn walked back inside and went straight into the kitchen to finish baking cookies. "So, want some cookie dough?"

Jack Frost stood on top of a huge building in Denver and looked over at what he created. Frost and snow covered the trees and streets. He watched with a smile on his face as children started coming out of their houses to play in the snow. "Jack Frost has been here!" They shouted. Jack laughed and took to the sky. He would stay and play with the children, but he wanted to go home and be with his wife.

"I can't wait to see what she is baking." Jack smiled as he flew to the North Pole. "I'll probably sne-," suddenly, something felt off, Jack could sense it. He stopped at mid flight and concentrated on his senses. One of his snow storms in New York began to go out of control. "Oh no," Jack quickly flew to New York to calm the storm.

When he got to his location, everything was a mess! This wasn't what he wanted! The wind was crazy, snow and ice fell from the sky in huge chunks. He had to get things under control fast before the storm could damage things.

"Why did this happen?" Jack asked himself as he calms the storm after a while. It was very strange his storms never go out of control like that. "I wonder what..." Jack paused when he realized what could have happened. Jack rolled his eyes, "That old Warlock..." This wasn't the first time this had happened...

Deep in the woods on the highest mountain in New York, Jack entered a dark cave, "Hey Winter Warlock, come out!"

"Ah, Jack Frost... It's been a couple centuries." A tall man in a long white cloak spoke in a calm voice as he walked out of the darkness of the cave, "What brings you here?"

"I think you know." Jack crossed his arms, feeling a little upset towards the man. "Why did you-"

"Is that Jack Frost?" Another voice shouted. "It is! Welcome my boy!" Another man wearing a blue outfit and a blue hat said. "You remember me, don't you?"

Jack sighed and nodded, "You're the Snow Miser."

"Yep, the youngest of my three half brothers, the North Wind, the Heat Miser and Winter," Snow Miser patted his half brother on the back. "I look the youngest don't I?"

"Sure, look I came here because I want to know why you took control of my snow storm." Jack looked at the Winter Warlock. "You know you're not supposed to do that."

The Winter Warlock sighed, "I'm sorry Jack Frost it's just that I miss being the ruler of the snow and ice. I just wanted to test my powers out again and when I saw your storm, I tried to make it a little bigger but, it got out of hand. I know it was wrong for me to do that, please forgive me."

"Okay," Jack said, "I know you must have loved bringing winter before I came along but now it is my job and I would like to do my job without any meddlers."

"Okay, I promise I won't do it ever again." The Warlock smiled.

Jack was about to head off until the Snow Miser spoke up. "Why don't you stay for a while and chat, it's nice to talk to people with the same powers once in a while."

Jack smiled, "Thanks but I got to get back to my wife."

"Ah, can't let a girl like Autumn waiting, we will see you around young spirit!" The Winter Warlock exclaimed. "And tell that old Kris Kringle to come visit some time!"

"You mean North?" Jack laughed. "I'll try," Jack smiled and waved as he began to fly away from the two half brothers.

"Peek-a-boo!" Autumn moved her hands from her face to reveal a funny face which made Happy burst into laughter. Autumn smiled at the child and checked on the cookies that were cooling off. When they felt cold enough she took one and handed it too Happy, "here you go!" Happy smiled and grabbed the cookie with two hands and took the biggest bite that he could, smearing chocolate all over his face. "You're a messy eater, aren't you?" Autumn teased and wiped the chocolate off with a towel.

"Hey I'm home!" Jack called out as he walked in the kitchen, "good afternoon, beautiful!" Jack kissed Autumn on the cheek and saw Happy. "Hey there kiddo, happy early birthday!"

Happy's eyes lit up as he saw Jack and smiled. Jack turned around to the kitchen counter and saw the cookies, he smiled and reached over to grab one but Autumn smacked his hand away. "Nope, none for you until the party starts."

"That's not fair," Jack pouted. Autumn giggled and walked out of the kitchen to set up the living room. When Jack knew Autumn wasn't watching he grabbed a cookie and plopped it in his mouth. Happy gasped and started to laugh at Jack. He turns to the child, "it's our secret," Jack whispered with his mouth full.

Once Autumn came back into the kitchen, Jack walked away from the cookies. Autumn felt suspicious of the way Jack was acting and quickly looked at the cookies. "Jack..." She put her hand on her hip, "why is there another cookie missing."

Jack looked shocked, "what do you mean?" He looked at Happy and frowned, "Happy, what are you doing!" He teased and Happy gave Jack a funny glare.

"Uh huh..." Autumn said as she walked closer to Jack, "then why do you have chocolate on your lips?"

"Uh..." Jack was busted. "I can explain?" Autumn waited for his good explanation with a stern look, "uh okay maybe I can't." Jack laughed nervously.

As Jack was about to wipe the chocolate off Autumn stopped him, "no, no I'll get it." Autumn walked over and kissed Jack, licking his lower lip to get the chocolate.

When she pulled away, Jack smiled at her pleasantly, "I should be a bad boy more often."

Autumn patted his shoulder, "You always are a bad boy."

Jack watched Autumn walk out of the kitchen with a grin but it fell when he saw Happy staring at him blankly. "You're too young to know about things like that."

Once Autumn was finished decorating the living room, she went over to play with Happy and Jack. "Ready Happy," Jack asked the child as he lifted him up on his neck, "Remember, you're an airplane, make airplane noises like this!" Jack began to run around with Happy, making airplane noises with his lips, quickly Happy joined in with Jack. Once Jack saw Autumn he began to run over to her. "Look Happy, it's our Wingwomen, Autumn! Are the skies clear Ma'am?"

"The skies are clear blue, sir!" Autumn saluted, "It's save for takeoff!"

"Do you care to join us for takeoff Ma'am," Jack smiled.

"Certainly," Autumn exclaimed and stood next to Jack. Happy laughed and tugged on Jack's hair in excitement.

Jack winced but ignored the pain as he looked at Autumn. "Alright, one, two, three, time to go!" Jack and Autumn took off and flew across the house with Happy. Happy laughed and cheered while tugging on Jack's hair for his safety. They flew around in the house a few times until Jack's head started to hurt with all the tugging. Once they put their feet on the ground in the living room, Jack took Happy off his neck, "You sure got a grip there buddy..." Happy yawned and curled up in Jack's arms. "Guess all that flying wore you out..." Jack sat down on the couch with Autumn. Jack smiled as he watched Happy yawn and put his thumb in his mouth. "He's a cute little guy, isn't he?"

Autumn smiled, "He sure is."

"I wonder if this is how it's like having our own kids..." Jack pondered.

"Yeah..." Autumn agreed and continued to watch the sleeping Happy. She then realized what Jack said and how he said it. She looked up and met Jack's eyes. He was staring at her in a way she knew he was being serious. Autumn blushed, "oh, I umm..."

During that moment, a colorful spiral filled the room. Then North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy appeared with smiles on their faces.

"Hello you-" Autumn shushed North's loud mouth and pointed to Happy, who was still sleeping peacefully. "Oops..." North whispered.

"Aw I wanted to play with him." Tooth frowned and watched over the sleeping baby as well.

Jack smiled, "Maybe later, I think I should put him upstairs."

"I could," Autumn offered and took Happy from Jack's arms, "North there are cookies in the kitchen, please help yourself." Autumn said and North took off to the kitchen, "Jack if you want more, better take some now," she laughed and went upstairs.

After everyone settled in, the Guardian's sat around in the Frost's living room. Tooth and Autumn were talking about girly things while Jack and Bunny were bickering about God knows what. North was setting up more Christmas decorations for the two even though Christmas already passed, Christmas is never really over for North.

"Connor lost another tooth!" Tooth exclaimed. "He only has two baby teeth left. He is so grown up now!" Tooth went on about Connor's teeth to Autumn, "When all of his teeth come in, I can see he will have no crowding and they will be pretty straight! Oh I love how the Bennett's have perfect teeth!" Autumn laughed at Tooth's excitement.

"Yeah, it's funny how much kids grow in a year. Amelia is the same height as Connor already! She might even grow taller than him!" Autumn smiled.

"Guu…" Happy happily mumbled as he heard people in the living room and rushed down the steps.

"Happy!" Tooth squealed.

North laughed, "Looks like someone just woke up." North smiled when Tooth was holding Happy, checking his teeth.

"What perfect teeth you have!" Tooth exclaimed and put him down on the ground.

Happy laughed with happiness, he was so happy with all of the attention he was getting.

For the remaining hours of the day, the final countdown was finally approaching. Everyone gathered around in the Frost living room with drinks and food getting ready to count down. North placed a huge magic clock in the middle of the living room so they knew what time it was.

"Two more minutes," North shouted with excitement.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast this year went." Autumn signed.

"Yeah, I know." Jack said. Then, he remembered he had something he needed to give to Autumn. "Hey, Autumn I got a present for you." Jack smiled and turned to face Autumn.

"Aw, you didn't have to Jack!" Autumn smiled and looked at Jack with curiosity.

"Last minute," North shouted.

"But I wanted to, close your eyes and give me your hand." Autumn did what she was told and closed her eyes giving Jack her hand. Jack took something out of his pocket and put it around Autumn's wrist. It was a bracelet that was covered in frost with snowflakes and leaf gems on it. It matches with the necklace Jack gave her 21 years ago and her wedding ring.

"Ten, nine, eight..." The other Guardians were counting down.

Autumn opened her eyes and stared at the bracelet, "oh Jack... It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Five, four, three..."

Jack stepped closer to Autumn and leaned in close to her. "You're very welcome."

"One! Happy New Year!" The Guardians exclaimed at the same time except for Jack and Autumn, who kissed each other the second it became a new year.

When the two broke apart, Autumn gave Jack a hug, "That was perfect." She smiled.

"It sure was." Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around Autumn as well. They watched as Sandy created fireworks out of dream sand.

"Happy New Years, Jack."

"Happy New Years, Autumn."

* * *

**Yes, I watched a lot of Christmas Specials this year. I thought that writing about Jack talking to the Winter Warlock was a good idea because who brought the snow and ice before Jack Frost came? So I thought the Winter Warlock was perfect for that idea. I added the Snow Miser because I always loved "The Year Without a Santa Claus" and I wanted to make a reference and put all the ice people together. Even though the Winter Warlock and Snow Miser aren't event related! I really hope you all liked this first chapter. Please let me know if I should continue this story! I got a pretty good idea how this story will go but it will take a while to write it. I hope you will love this story! As always please feel free to review, favorite and follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Many of you are asking if Happy is Bunny's son maybe, "the biggest ears ever for a baby" gave you that thought. Or because Bunny brought Happy over to Autumn and Jack's house. Actually, I wasn't planning that, do you remember Rudolph's Shiny New Year, there was baby Happy New Year who was teased because he had very big ears. That's who Happy was in the story. I was trying to mix some Christmas Specials together and let them interact in some way with the Guardians. However, I don't think Happy has a father in the movie so maybe Bunny could be the father, that's up to you. I don't know when I will put Happy and the others in the story but if you guys liked that idea, I could maybe put them in again. **

** I hope you liked the first chapter and I really hope you will like the rest of the story. Enjoy! **

_"She's the greatest of God's creations_

_I'm so happy Heaven made her_

_Topic of my conversation_

_She's nothing short of amazing" - _So Cool by Jesse McCartney, In Technicolor

* * *

Guardian meetings are the worst, according to Jack. The boy could never sit still for one moment to listen without creating and melting ice off of his staff or bouncing his leg under the table. As much as he tries too, Jack can never really pay attention.

"Jack." North called on the youngest spirit causing him to jerk his head up to look at the Russian.

"Uh, yeah," Jack asked, smiling slightly knowing that he was caught not paying attention.

"What was the last thing I said?" North asked, like he was a teacher putting a student right on the spot.

"'Jack," Jack smiled as he gave North a smart answer. Tooth, Sandy and Autumn giggled slighting while Bunny rolled his eyes at Jack.

North shook his head and pointed his finger at Jack, "you just got on the Naughty List with that answer."

Jack's eyes widened as he jumped slightly and sat up straighter in his chair. "Wait, what? I was just kidding. I know what we were talking about!" Jack let out a nervous laugh. "Um, you were talking about...Children?"

"When are we _not_ talking about children?" Bunnymund pointed out, rolling his eyes at Jack once more.

Jack glared at Bunny, "Shut up."

North laughed, "I was teasing, Jack." Jack relaxed and lean back on his set a little bit, "now that I have everyone's attention... Everything is looking good, not many Nightmares out and about, to weak from not having any Master. Our belief rates are the highest it has ever been; all of you must feel stronger right?" It took a moment to realize it but in fact, everyone felt stronger. "Now this doesn't mean nothing is going to happen, we will have to keep our guards up. There is still fear, fear that humans have to fight off themselves but we must be there to help the children." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, you are all dismissed."

* * *

"I swear I was going to fall asleep in there!" Jack complained while he flew with Autumn hand in hand to Burgess.

Autumn giggled, "You should start paying attention more."

Jack smirked and looked at her, "how can I when you are always a distraction to me."

Autumn laughed and rolled her eyes, "wow Jack that would be the worst pick up line ever!"

Jack laughed with her, "well I already got you so I don't need to worry about that."

"Now that was clever." Autumn smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

When they reached the Bennett's house, the whole family was outside having a snowball fight. "Defeat the evil monsters Amelia we can't let them get in the castle!" Connor shouted as he threw a snowball at his mom and dad.

"I'm trying!" Amelia laughed as she failed to throw her snowball.

Jack and Autumn few above the children and smiled down at them, "looks like you two could use some reinforcements!" Jack landed, glancing at Jamie and Pippa.

Jamie knew exactly what Jack was going to do. "No, don't." Pippa just stood next to her husband already knowing that Jack will do it anyway.

Jack raised his staff and pointed it to the adults, "and fire!" Jack released many snowballs out from his staff and hit Jamie and Pippa dead on. The two start laughing and held on to each other. People who past by wondered what all the laughter was about and was surprised to see so much snowballs where being thrown, thinking the children were throwing it.

"Alright, alright the monsters surrender!" Jamie laughed.

Connor jumped with joy, "We won!" Amelia and Connor ran to Jack and Autumn, giving them a hug. "Thanks Jack!"

"No problem kiddo!" Jack rubbed Connor's head.

"That was fun!" Amelia exclaimed.

"It was, but I think my age is catching up to me." Jamie teased walking up to Jack and Autumn, rolling his shoulders as if they were sour. He glanced at Jack, expecting him to joke about his age but Jack only gave him a slight smile. Jack didn't like joking about Jamie's age anymore because he is getting old and he won't be around forever. Jack and Autumn hated that thought, but it's going to be a long time until they will have to say their goodbyes.

"Come on kids, its lunch time." Pippa smiled, walking into the house.

* * *

"No, that's not what happened!" Jack exclaimed.

Autumn laughed and shook her head, "That's exactly what happened, Jack!"

"That never happened, stop making things up!" Jack chuckled.

Autumn gave Jack a look, "Jack, it happened, stop denying it."

Jack gave in and sighed, "Fine that really happened but I didn't know! North just makes really good cold drinks sometimes and I didn't know that those contained alcohol!"

Autumn laughed, "you were like, 'this tastes a little funny' but then you kept on drinking it!"

"It was still really good!" Jack defended. "After my fourth one, I didn't know I was drunk."

Jamie and Pippa burst out laughing at Jack and Autumn as they told their story. They were laughing so hard they were in tears. "S-so," Jamie choked out, "so you got so drunk after only four drinks and started to do the Risky Business dance, only in your boxers?" Jamie and Pippa laughed out loud again. "That is priceless!"

Jack blushed in embarrassment, "yeah well now I will never just take cold drinks from North..."

Autumn put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "maybe you could just ask next time." Jack playfully crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Autumn.

Jamie and Pippa laughed, "Alright you two, it's time for us to start getting ready to go to bed, it was nice seeing you again." Jamie yawned and got up from the couch.

"Please come back soon, this is your home too!" Pippa smiled and started to head up the stairs with her husband.

Autumn and Jack smiled at the two, "see you two later."

* * *

"I'm. So. Bored!" Jack complained, lying upside down on the couch, kicking his legs up and down. Autumn walked by and was almost kicked in the face. She sat down next to him on the couch, bored as well.

"What can we do?" Autumn pondered.

"Let's have a party." Jack stated jokingly.

Autumn was silent for a moment, and then looked at Jack with a smile, "perfect!"

Jack stopped kicking, "what?"

Autumn snapped her fingers, "remember that music player thing North got us for Christmas, I think it's called an iPod. It has 1,000 songs on it that has old music and new music on it?" Jack nodded and waited for Autumn to explain more. "Well, we can blast that music on that surround sound system thing and eat the junk food that you stole from North's and have fun!"

"I love that idea!" Jack exclaimed. For about 30 minutes the two couples spent the time taking out sweets and candy and trying to figure out how to work the iPod and sound system.

Once they got it working, one of Jack's favorite songs came on. He smiled and grabbed Autumn's hand to dance with her. They both started singing the song in an obnoxious loud voice.

_"Still like that old time rock 'n' roll _

_That kind of music just soothes the soul ooh_

_I reminisce about the days of old _

_With that old time rock 'n' roll."_

They laugh and trip over each other, laughing some more. They ran to the kitchen to eat the ice cream they got out. They both got three scoops, poured chocolate on it, put on sprinkles, some whip cream, and cherries. "Okay, whoever finishes first, wins!" Jack declared. "One, two, three, go!" They both ate the ice cream super fast, without looking away from it. At the same time both of them slam their spoon on the table. "Done," they both announced. They look at each other and burst out laughing at the messes on their face. They wash up over the kitchen sink and smiled when the next song came on.

_"You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain_

_Too much love drives a man insane_

_You broke my will, oh what a thrill_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire." _

Jack and Autumn danced crazy for so long, they were confused with a lower song came on. Jack brought Autumn closer and wrapped his arms around her, swaying back and forth. "This reminds me of our wedding." Jack said as he leaned his forehead against Autumn's.

"Yeah, me too," Autumn smiled.

_"Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away." _

Jack and Autumn kiss each other as they slowly danced to the song. After the song ended, a faster song came on, but Jack and Autumn weren't in the mode to dance anymore. "Let's go watch the stars, okay?" Autumn asked.

"Okay." Jack smiled.

They were on the roof of their beautiful house, Autumn laid her head down on Jack's shoulder and he held her in his arms. "The stars are beautiful tonight." Autumn smiled.

"They are." Jack agreed. As he stared at the sky, he could almost see a formation of stars that look like a giant bunny. "Hey Autumn, look up a little bit, doesn't that consolation look like Bunny to you?"

Autumn stared at it for a while, "wow it does!" Autumn then pointed to another consolation in a different spot. "That one looks like Tooth!"

"That one looks like Sandy!"

"And there's North!" Autumn laughed at finding these groups of stars. "That one looks like you."

Jack pointed to the one that was right next to his, "and that one looks like you."

"Wow this is incredible." Autumn smiled.

"It sure is!" Jack agreed.

After a while of cuddling and small talk, Autumn decided to make Jack a huge heart made out of leaves. "Hey Jack," Jack looked away from the stars and saw what Autumn was holding. "I made this for you!"

"Wow it's so cool!" Jack looked at it as she held it up. He smiled and touched it lightly, covering the heart with soft frost. "I love how are powers are put together."

Autumn smiled, "it looks so much better." Jack laughed and they both kissed under the stars and moon.

* * *

**I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, I have two AP classes, exams left and right, major state tests are coming up soon, and I got tonsillitis two times in 3 months, this year isn't really fun for me. I also recently got into the MTV series Teen Wolf, and been watching that like crazy and also one of my favorite childhood TV show H2O: Just Add Water. The story should start picking up soon, just got to find the time to write the next chapter and that might be awhile. So here are the songs I chose for the party.**

**Old Time Rock and Roll by Bob Seger **

**Great Balls of Fire by Jerry Lee Lewis **

**Take My Breath Away by Berlin **

** These are actually amazing songs, you should really check them out, and plus there oldies! **

** So if you liked this chapter, let me know by reviewing! Also please favorite and follow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It felt so good to update again, you reviewers are so supportive it really makes me happy to write for you! **

**DarkTempest: You don't know how much I love Dark Horse from Katy Perry. I want to use it as an opening lyric later in the story and maybe White Horse from Taylor Swift later as well. The villain is coming up, but I don't think it's who you are expecting. **

**SiennaMist: Thanks for waiting! I actually have my villain set, and I think you may be completely surprised. I really do love your villain ideas and I actually really want you to write a story about them with your own OC, I think it would be a fantastic story. Please think about writing it. **

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you_

_Won't be waiting on the other side_ -Dark Paradise, Lana Del Rey (Born to Die)

* * *

Autumn gasped in fear and flared her arms around under the sheets to protect herself. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Jack's concerned face right above hers. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Autumn felt drained and she looked very pale, "Yeah...I'm fine." She gave a small smile.

"No you're not," Jack looked at his wife with concern. "Was it bad?"

"What was bad?" Autumn played dumb.

Jack gave her a stern look, "that nightmare you just had."

"Oh, um no, it just startled me, that's all." Autumn flashed a small smile. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Autumn," Jack looked at her straight in the eyes. "You were kicking around and screaming like you where fighting something." Autumn remained silent and couldn't look at Jack. "You can tell me what's going on."

Autumn sighed, "No, you're right I've been hiding this from you for a while." Autumn looked at Jack afraid he might get angry, "every time I fall asleep, I get very bad nightmares where I can't move or wake up from."

"How long has this been happening?" Jack asked.

Autumn hesitated, "a couple months after the Rebirth."

Jack was dumbfounded, "why didn't you tell me!"

"I don't know, I thought it would pass but when they didn't, I just stopped sleeping." Autumn confessed, "I was very tried yesterday after the party that I must have accidentally fell asleep."

"You still should have told me." Jack said.

"I know," Autumn said with guilt. "And I'm really sorry."

Jack smiled and rubbed Autumn's arm," it's alright. What are these dreams about?"

"In every dream, I'm running from something in the woods of Burgess." Autumn explained. "It's always dark in the woods and something is chasing me. I'm fighting it off, but I can't see what it is. I'm always screaming your name but you never respond. That was the most frightening part of every nightmare."

"You know, we should probably talk to someone about this." Jack suggested.

Autumn shook her head, "no Jack, it's not a big deal."

"Autumn, you haven't slept for months because of these dreams!" Jack exclaimed. "We are going to do something about it."

"Okay." Autumn nervously said.

Jack wrapped his arms around Autumn, bringing her into his lap. "There is one thing; I will always come when you call." Autumn smiled and leaned back against Jack as he kisses her head and strokes her hair.

* * *

"Kozmotis, we need your help." Jack and Autumn arrived at Mother Nature's mystical forest tree house in Valance, Italy where Kozmotis Pitchiner lives and spends time with his daughter whenever she is around.

"Anything for you two," Kozmotis smiles, "how can I help you?" Autumn and Jack explained everything that they talked about that morning, hoping Pitchiner had an answer. What they got was a frown. "I see. I was afraid this might happen..."

"What happen?" Jack asked.

Kozmotis sighed and rubbed his hand in his hair, "I would have told you a lot sooner, but I wasn't completely sure. When you two saved me, you drained half of your life source; it's amazing you two are standing here today. Since you survived, there is a weight in your heart, almost like a darkness that makes you open to... Not very good things."

"A darkness?" Jack asked surprised.

Autumn was alarmed, "and it's in us?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Kozmotis said. "It happened to a spirit once long ago. The spirit held to much darkness, that it became a demon. Jack, you don't have much concern, the darkness in you is too weak, and it may even disappear. Autumn... You may not even know or feel it but... My dear you must be extremely careful."

* * *

By the time Autumn and Jack got back to their house, Autumn was already panicking. "Autumn, come sit down and we can think about this." Jack tried calming her down.

"I can't sit down," Autumn exclaimed, pacing around the living room. "I'm freaking out!"

Jack grabbed her shoulders and guided her to the couch, "that's why you need it sit down." Autumn finally gave in and sat down on the couch. Jack sat down next to her, putting his hands on her shaking ones, "listen, everything is going to be okay."

"Okay?" Autumn questioned, slightly alarmed. "Jack we have darkness in us! Darkness is evil and I have a lot! What if I do something bad? What if I become a demon or something! What if-!"

"Autumn!" Jack exclaimed, "It's not like this made you do bad things before. You're the Guardian of Courtesy; it's not in your nature to be evil."

"But-" Autumn began.

"No 'buts', Autumn if you keep stressing and freaking out about this, it's going to make you more open to it and that's not going to help anything."Jack explained, "I want you to take a deep breath." Autumn did what she was told and took in a deep breath and let it out with a heavy sigh. "Good, now don't worry about what the others will think, Kozmotis told us that he will talk to them."

"Okay," Autumn said. She couldn't help but continue shaking, she was still very nervous. Jack pulled her into his lap again and stroked her hair; this always helped calm her down.

Jack had to think of something to cheer Autumn up, "I think you need a snow day." Autumn giggled slightly," we will go ice skating, skiing, have snowball fights... Anything you want to do we will do."

Autumn chuckled, "you're the best, Jack."

"Of course I am," Jack smiled. Autumn looked up at him and rolled her eyes, giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

It wasn't long until the Guardians were told about the young spirits predicament and a Guardian meeting was called. Jack and Autumn were, again, sitting in the same seats as yesterday but this time, they were very aware and have complete focus. Unfortunately, North and the others didn't have an answer to help solve Autumn's problem.

"There is nothing we can do," North announced.

"What?" Jack was shocked, "There's no, 'drink this magic water and you will be great again', nothing like that!"

"I'm sorry..." North said, disappointed and scared for Autumn and Jack .

"The only thing that you can do is not let anything in." Bunnymund said looking at Autumn.

"How would I know?" Autumn asked.

Tooth spoke up, "temptation, or if you feel anger for no reason." Tooth frowned. "Those are the signs that will be very concerning."

"None of that is going to happen," Jack declared. "I'm sure of it." He gave a smile to Autumn. "Come on, let's go home."

"Alright," Autumn said and walked toward the window. Jack began to follow until North grabbed his shoulder. "Jack, if Autumn, you know, acts different in anyway, let me know."

Jack glared darkly at North, "and you'll do what?" North remained silent, uncertain on what to say. " Autumn will be fine." Jack said, but he also couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

* * *

For a couple days, Autumn and Jack were still very worried. When Jack came back from creating a few snow storms over the States, Autumn was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Jack asked as he stepped in the room.

"It's called The Maze Runner," Autumn answered. "They made movies about the series a while ago. Pippa is letting me borrow the books for now; it's really good so far." Autumn smiled.

"That's great!" Jack smiled as he sat down on the bed with Autumn. "How are the Bennett's?"

"They're great; they are spending the holiday with Jamie's mother in Florida." Autumn answered.

Jack frowned, "ugh I forgot they were going to Florida this winter."

Autumn felt bad for Jack, they always see Jamie during winter and now that he went to Florida, Jack won't see him until spring. "Hey, Jamie hasn't seen his mom since Amelia was born. He was really excited to see her."

"Oh I know I'm really happy for him. He really missed his mom." Jack said, looking down at the sheets. "Heck, I really miss my mom too."

Autumn turned to look at Jack and frowned, she put her book down, giving Jack her full attention. "What was she like Jack?"

Jack smiled, "She was so smart and pretty. She was really fun to hang around with. I remember when I was little, and Emmaline was just a baby, she would take us down in the forest and let us play. Emma was a too little to climb trees, but I was always hanging off of the trees, mom used to get so mad at me." Autumn giggled at the thought of little Jack getting yelled at by his mom. "I remember I fell out of the tree once, and I was crying, I must have twisted my ankle or something, but my mom was right there for me, she scolded me of course, and she carried me and my baby sister all the way back home. She was pretty awesome."

"I bet she was." Autumn smiled.

"What about your mother." Jack asked. "I don't remember you ever talking about her."

Autumn sighed a little, "My mother, she was my favorite person ever when I was little. She was pretty also, and she was a very kind and gentle person. She would get sick a lot though, and sometimes it really scared the village. She would be visited by the doctors almost every three months. She loved my dad, my older brother and I very much. I remember the doctor coming back to check on her and telling her that she wasn't sick anymore and that she is expecting another baby. She was so happy; she even let me pick the names. I said if it was a boy, I wanted James, if it was a girl, I wanted Adrianna because that was my mother's name..." Autumn took a deep breath as she continued her story. "My mother got really sick again during the final months of her pregnancy, the doctors weren't sure if she or the baby will make it. Of course my little brother made it, he was very healthy too but my mom died right after labor... She didn't even get to hold the baby."

"I am so sorry, I didn't know." Jack looked at Autumn in complete shock.

"It's okay, Jack." Autumn smiled a little, "yeah it hurts to talk about it but it was a very long time ago."

Jack gave a sympathetic smile to Autumn. All of the sudden, she felt sad thinking about her family. She moved closer to Jack and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack sensed her emotions and stroked her hair, keeping her calm.

* * *

Tonight was Autumn's and Jack's patrol over England. North said that there have been some sightings of Nightmares in Liverpool. It was common to get some Nightmare activity every once in a while, but Jack has been so bored he was so happy to finally get out and fight a little.

"Woooh!" Jack flipped in the air as they flew over to Liverpool. "I can't wait to freeze those guys; it feels like it's been forever since we got to kick some Nightmare's butts!"

Autumn laughed, "Jack, we fought a couple in America about a week ago."

Jack floated on his back to look at Autumn and smiled, "yeah but to spirits like us, that is forever!"

Autumn giggled, "That is true." Even to Autumn, getting to fight some Nightmares is a little bit of a relief to her. She's been stressed out about the whole "darkness in her heart thing" that she really needs to get out.

Once they arrived at Liverpool, Jack stayed high above ground while Autumn stayed on the ground, searching for any Nightmares. Jack spotted a Nightmare jump down a roof and onto the next house where there was more children. "Autumn, I found one!" Jack shouted. "Stay there and search the area, I'll be right back!"

"Okay!" she shouted back as she watched Jack fly quickly to the houses.

There was a noise behind Autumn and she quickly turned around to face a giant Nightmare. She recognized this Nightmare as Onyx, who used to be Pitch Black's best Nightmare.

Onyx didn't attack Autumn he didn't even move, and neither did she...

Jack followed the Nightmare into a small window in a house and saw it hovering over a small boy who was only five years old. Jack knew this kid, his name was Billy O'Brien. He was a very sick child; Jack would always visit him when he visits children hospitals. Jack quickly hit the Nightmare with his staff, froze it, and then hit it again, making it shatter. Some pieces of ice hit the boys arm and he flinched. Jack froze, hoping that he didn't wake the kid. Slowly Billy opened his eyes and stared at Jack. "Jack Frost?" The boy asked him his thick English accent.

"Hey Billy!" Jack waved. "How are you feeling?"

Billy's face brightened, "The doctors said I'm all better!"

Jack broke into a huge smile, he was so happy this child was going to be alright. "That is great! I'm glad you're feeling better!"

"Me too! They said I am able to play in the snow now!" Billy exclaimed. "Can you make it snow, please?"

"Of course buddy!" Jack said rubbing the kids head. "Take care alright; I'll come visit you again to see now you are doing."

"Okay, bye Jack." Billy yawned.

"Bye kiddo." Jack smiled as he left the room. Billy reminds Jack of how Jamie was when he was a little kid. While in the air, Jack couldn't see anything out are the ordinary, so he decided to return to

Autumn.

* * *

Autumn stared at Onyx as it began to slowly move to her. She didn't even budge when Onyx sniffed her and whinnied happily. Autumn actually smiled, and stroked the Nightmares mane. "Good boy." Autumn coos. "Always loyal."

"Autumn!" Onyx disappeared when both of them heard Jack shout.

Jack saw Autumn and rushes over to her, he saw her staring out into the woods. "Autumn? Is everything okay?"

Autumn's head perked up as she heard Jack she turned around and looked at Jack with confusion. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Jack felt that something was wrong, but he shook it off as he saw Autumn smile.

Autumn walked over to Jack and grabbed his hands, "come on, let's go home and I'll make some brownies. We can even watch one of those movies that Jamie let us borrow."

Jack smiled, "That sounds fun!"

"I'll even let you pick the movie this time!" Autumn laughed and began to fly.

"Sweet!" Jack exclaimed and flew with Autumn.

Before they left Liverpool, Jack sent a small snow storm, just for Billy.

* * *

**I really hope this story is going to be really great! It is taking me forever to write it! I want to take a second and look back at my first story, Winter and Fall; I started that story before I was even a freshman in high school. I look back at that story and I think about a million other ways I could have written it. Most of you liked it, and now you are this far. I hope that my writing improved. Well, now I'm going to be a senior and I'm so excited! Looking back at this past year I am happy to have made a lot of new friends, learned many new things, fail every AP History test (Yep, I seriously never past one test, but I passed the class with a C; I have no clue how.) I also had my first kiss, and sort of first relationship. Its quiet funny, our relationship is kind of like Jack and Autumn's. Well, that's enough about me. I hope all of you, who are still in school or just finished, had a great year! Any freshman that are going into high school, remember this; the next four years of your life are going to be a blast! **

** Please review and ask any questions, I may be able to answer you if it doesn't contain spoilers! Also hit that favorite and follow button if you like to please. It would make me really happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

_ "Let the Darkness come for me, _

_ let it try to steal my soul, _

_ as if I had a soul to steal _

_ hold me tell me life is but a dream."_\- War by Formal Vandal, Wolves.

* * *

Autumn was acting strange for the past couple weeks; and it is really starting to worry Jack. Autumn acts like her usual self, happy and compassionate but there are times were she just stares at nothing in particular.

"Autumn," Jack tries to reach out to Autumn, as she is just sitting up, staring out at the window. Jack puts his hand on her shoulder, "Autumn?"

Autumn jumps to his touch and turns to him, "Oh, hey what's up?" Jack looks at Autumn with concern and takes his hand off. Autumn tilts her head in confusion, "Jack, is everything alright?"

Jack can sense something different from Autumn, but he doesn't know exactly what it is. However, when Autumn turned at look at Jack, he could swear he saw something change in her eyes. "I, uh, made you some pancakes; they are down stairs in the kitchen."

Autumn's face lights up, "Oh Jack, your pancakes are the best!" She jumps up and hugs him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jack smiles and hugs Autumn back, forgetting about his concern for her that he had previously.

The other Guardians as well noticed Autumn's unusual behavior. "Autumn, honey," Tooth called out when the two young spirits stopped by her palace to visit. "Are you alright, you look very tired."

Autumn looked over at Tooth, "I'm fine, I actually slept for eight hours yesterday and I had no nightmares!"

Tooth's put on a fake smile, "That's good."

"Yeah!" Autumn lightly chuckled.

Tooth was now extremely worried over Autumn. She saw Jack flying around some pillars, racing some of her fairies and went over to him. "Jack." She called to him and he stopped in mid flight making a few fairies fly straight into his back.

"Oops, sorry girls," Jack apologized as they rubbed their tiny beaks. One fairy, Baby Tooth, glared at Jack and started chirping angrily at Jack. He understood what the little fairy was saying and was slightly taken back by her, "rude, it wasn't my fault." Baby Tooth playfully rolled her eyes and landed on Jack's shoulder. "What's up Tooth?" Jack smiled at Toothannia.

"Jack, is everything okay with Autumn?" Tooth asked.

Jack frowned, afraid on how this is going, "Yeah, she's fine. She has been a little tired I guess, but she has been sleeping a little."

"Has she had any nightmares or night terrors?" Tooth asked.

Jack thought for a moment but then shook his head, "No she sleeps well."

Tooth sighs, "I want you to keep a close eye on her."

Jack glares at Tooth, "Not you too, Tooth."

"Jack, if she isn't having any nightmares that may be a very bad sign." Tooth explained.

"How?" Jack asked.

Tooth flew higher to be at Jack's eye level, "Jack, the darkness may be growing stronger."

"That doesn't make any sense –"

"Has she come to any contact with anything dark, evil or negative?" Tooth asked.

Jack flew a bit back, "No Tooth! She's fine!"

"Jack I don't think you see-"

Jack cut Tooth off, "I think you guys are crazy," Jack chuckled sarcastically. "Autumn is fine."

Tooth's feathers ruffled slightly, "Listen to me, Autumn may be getting worse. There is something diff-"

"I got work to do." Jack ignored Tooth, and handed Baby Tooth back to her.

Baby Tooth looked at her mother after Jack flew away from them and she was concerned for both Jack and Autumn.

"Autumn," Jack reached Autumn, who was sitting by Tooth's small lake. "Do you want to come with me while I make some snow storms over by Germany?"

"Nah," Autumn smiled. "I'm going to stay at home if that's okay."

"Sure, get some rest." Jack smiled.

Autumn laughed, "I plan on that!" She got up and kissed Jack's cheek. "Have fun!" Autumn winked and flew up and flew out of Tooth's palace. Jack was about to leave as well but turned to look and see Tooth, watching to two spirits with a worried expression. Jack felt bad for being rude to Tooth, but he knew Autumn was fine. Or, he really hoped so.

* * *

Jack yawned as he finished his job over by Russia. He planned to go home and make something for him and Autumn to eat. He smiled as he thought about Autumn during his flight home. Even though they have been married, it feels as though he is falling more and more in love with her everyday. He began to wonder what it would be like to have a family with her. It would be really nice to have children. Autumn would be a wonderful mother and Jack could only hope that he would be a great and loving father. Jack mentioned about having children to Autumn before, but he was afraid to really talk about it. Even though they are now married, they never really done anything.

When Jack got home, he expected Autumn to be waiting for him on the roof, but she wasn't. "Autumn?" Jack walked into their bedroom and found the lights on. Autumn's jewelry, the necklace, bracelet and wedding ring that Jack made her were sitting on the counter where she usually puts them when she lays down for bed. She wasn't anywhere in the house. Jack was slightly concerned, she would usually tell him if she was going to go out or a least leave him a note in the kitchen. He felt disappointed as well because he had a lot to talk about with Autumn...

Jack decided that maybe Autumn got bored and went over to North's. Jack flew over there as fast as he can.

"Ah Jack, perfect timing!" Jack met a frantic North in the Globe Room, "Autumn's not with you?"

Jack stared at North with concern, "No. I thought that she would be with you." Jack watched as North pulled the Northern Lights signal. "North what is going on?"

"Big trouble, Jack." North said as he grabbed his swords. "There's a swarm of Nightmares and Fearlings over in Massachusetts, many children are waking up screaming and crying."

Jack eyes widened, "How are the Nightmares so powerful? No one is controlling them!"

North looked at Jack, "I don't think the Nightmares and Fearlings need to be controlled, however I believe they are stronger with a leader... A host."

"A host?" Just then Tooth, Bunny and Sandy came in the Globe Room.

Bunny spoke first, "What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain, we have to move now!" North started rushing out the door and the others followed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack flew in front of North. "What about Autumn, she's not here!"

North walked past Jack, "We don't have time to wait Jack!"

Bunny put a paw of Jack's shoulder, "It might be safer for her, mate."

Jack frowned, he hated not fighting with Autumn by his side, but Bunny was right, it may be better for her not to be near danger.

The Guardians arrived in Massachusetts and North told Jack to go ahead and search for Nightmares. Jack did was he was told and saw many Nightmares and Fearlings over by a dark forest. He lead the sleigh over to the forest right away.

Jack flew down and started blasting the enemies with his ice and froze a couple. However, the ones that weren't frozen didn't react to Jack being there. Jack stopped and sensed that something was off. "Uh guys?" Jack called over. The sleigh pulled up next to Jack. "Something is going on down there, they aren't reacting to us."

When they flew down closer, they could see that the Nightmares and Fearlings were looking at someone. A large Nightmare was in the front walking towards... Autumn! She was just standing there with a weird look in her eyes like she was hypnotized.

"Autumn?" Jack heart sank, what was she doing there! The other Guardians were surprised and confused as well. "Autumn, what are you doing, run!"

As if hearing Jack call her name, Autumn snapped out of her trance. "Where am I? W-what!?" Autumn didn't know why she was here or why so many Nightmares and Fearlings were surrounding her. She looked up and saw Jack, his worried eyes fixed on her terrified ones. The Nightmares and Fearlings charged at Autumn. "JACK!" Autumn let out in a piercing scream as she had no time to defend herself.

"NO!" Jack raced down there as fast as he can, blasting at the Nightmares and Fearlings. However, the Nightmares and Fearlings weren't attacking Autumn, they were going inside her! Jack and the others stopped and stared with horror. Jack never saw anything so horrifying in his long life and seeing it happen to the person he loves the most, made his heart shatter. It only took seconds, and the girl standing there looked nothing like the Autumn Frost they knew. Jack landed in front of the girl, her whole appearance was different. Her beautiful auburn hair was now black and her blue jeans and orange jacket was also black. "Autumn?"

Autumn opened her eyes, it wasn't her gorgeous emerald green eyes that Jack fell in love with, they where cold, bright yellow. Jack stepped back as Autumn gave him a threatening look. She gave him a smirk, "Autumn's not home right now. She is looooong gone!" Autumn took out her chakrams which were solid black as well. She was going to attack Jack.

"Autumn, wait!" Jack jumped out of the way as she threw Rowan and Elm which barley missed his torso. She caught her chakrams and proceeded to charge at Jack.

"We're leaving!" Tooth grabbed Jack and flew him up to the sleigh. He didn't even fight her to let him go, all he did was stare at Autumn.

"Go!" North told his reindeer and they starting dashing through the sky. Jack continued to stare at Autumn, and watched as she laughed menacingly.

When she was out of sight, Jack turned around and saw the other Guardians watching him with concern. Tears started forming in his eyes, "Why did that have to happen?" Jack started sobbing. The others started crying as well, they couldn't believe what happened. The Guardians knew there was nothing they could have done to save Autumn, but Jack blames it all on himself.

* * *

**Hey, everyone sorry this took so long. I've been super busy in school, and honestly I lost some motivation. It took a lot out of me to finish this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please, follow and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof top_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is gone now - Impossible Shontelle_

* * *

_"Tell me something, Jack." _

_"What's up?" _

_"I'm a worth having around?" _

_"Of course you are! You are the Fall Spirit!" _

_"Ava says the world is better off without me..." _

_"Well Ava is wrong. She's just a grumpy old witch." _

_"..."_

_"Autumn, look. Without you around, the world would be out of balance. That goes with all the Season Spirits. We all need each other. You see?" _

_"I think so... Thanks Jack, you are a great friend; my only friend, really." _

_"No problem! You know, you are my only friend too! I'm glad we met two years ago, I would have gone crazy without talking with anyone." _

_"Do you think we will always be friends?" _

_"Of course; best friends!" _

_"Always?" _

_"Always, I promise." _

"Always, I promise."

"Jack..." Jack slowly opened his wet eyes. Golden sand lay gently on his eye lids. He looks at Tooth, who woke him up from Sandy's dreams. They there making him go to sleep, but all of his dreams make him upset. "You where crying and talking in your sleep."

"I dreamt of her again..." Jack stared at the ground. "Please, you guys have to stop letting me sleep, these dreams are too painful."

"You have to sleep, you're always exhausted!" Tooth argued. "You need sleep."

Jack glared at Tooth, "Tooth, I'm a spirit, I don't need sleep! I can't take another one of those dreams!" Tooth fell silent and fluttered closer to the door. Jack needed to have more time alone.

It's been two weeks since the incident. Autumn has been laying low; the Guardians do not know where she is or what she is planning. Jack had been miserable, so have the other Guardians. They have been trying to figure out how to fix Autumn. Kozmotis didn't have any answers but he promised that he would look into it. Jack asked the Man in the Moon, but he wasn't answering his questions at all. Jack couldn't even sense Manny's presence. Jack decided to try to ask him again, "Manny, please some answers would be great..." Nothing. "So I'm truly alone, no one is here for me, no one is going to talk to me. It's just like how it was before!"

"You know you can talk to us, mate."

Jack jumped, he never knew someone walked in, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Ever heard of letting us in?" Bunny said back but in a softer tone than usual. Jack didn't answer. "One of the fairy spotted Autumn."

Jack turned around and stared intently, "is she okay!"

Bunny stared at the ground, "she was controlling the Nightmares... Jack we have to go to her."

"And what?" Jack glared. "Hunt her down?"

"Help her." Bunny answered. "We were thinking if she saw you, the real Autumn would recognize you, and maybe she can reach out just enough for us to pull her out." Jack eyes lit up slightly at the news. "Pitchnier said that happened a couple times when he saw his daughter. He was able to have some control for a couple seconds. Jack, a couple seconds could be all that we need."

Jack started to feel doubt, "what if that doesn't work, the Fearlings know we are going to try something. What if she attacks me again? I can't fight her!"

"Then we flee." Bunny answered quickly. "But Jack, we can't always keep running."

Jack glared at Bunnymund. "What do you mean by that?" Bunny didn't say anything, just turned around and hopped out of the room.

...

"Autumn can you hear me?" Jack and the Guardians stood in front of Autumn, who was found walking in the forest of Sleepy Hollow. Autumn turned around to look at Jack. "Autumn..." Her new appearance still bothered Jack, but he still sensed Autumn in there, he just has to reach her. "I'm... I'm here to take you home."

Autumn stares at Jack with no emotion, but then she started to blink, her expression getting softer. "Jack?" She spoke.

Jack smiled, he reached her, this wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. "Autumn..." Jack sighed in happiness and ran to embrace her.

"Jack wait!" North tried grabbing Jack's hood before he ran, but it was too late. As Jack was about to wrap his arms around her small body, Autumn quickly snatches Jack's neck. Jack stood frozen in shock, not believing his wife was holding him, squeezing the life out of him. "A-au-t-um."

"JACK!"

"You really think she can hear you?" Autumn asked with a smile. "Let me tell you something." She tightens her hold on Jack's neck, some cracking can be heard. "She will never be with yo-" Autumn was interrupted as she was knocked down by a small blue figure.

Jack processes that Tooth pushed Autumn away from Jack and she flew him away from her. As Jack wheezes for his breath, he sees a boomerang fly almost hitting Autumn. The Guardians where attacking Autumn. With the little strength that Jack had, he created a large ice barrier around Autumn, protecting her. "Stop!" He tried screaming, but nothing came out. The Guardians didn't need to understand want he was saying, they all knew... And they felt horrible. The ice barrier shatters and nobody is inside, Autumn had escaped. Jack collapsed, and North had to carry his body back to the sleigh.

Jack woke up, and his neck itched badly. He tried to scratch it but something was blocking it. He pushed whatever he had on his neck and jumped from the pain from doing so. The pain actually put tears in his eyes. He realized a tight brace was around his neck.

"Easy there Champ, she nearly broke your neck in two." Jack heard a voice. It was Bunny, Jack felt rage surge through him, the temperature in the room dropped about 20 degrees, maybe more. Bunny shivers and stares at Jack. "Jack... We had too, we are so sorry." Jack sits up and starts to yell but all is coming out is cracking noises, like he was just starting puberty. He flinched as pain ran through his neck. "You can't talk, and I know your neck hurts, Tooth and her fairies are searching for a magic leaf that can heal your nasty, swollen neck."

Jack glares at Bunny. "Look," Bunny began, "she would have killed you, that's when we had to step in." Jack was still glaring. "But, I think you are right. You can get though to her and she doesn't even know it!" Jack blinks, giving Bunny a "go on" look. "She could have easily broke the ice barrier you created for her, but she was gone before it shattered. She could have stayed and fight, but she was gone."

A look of hope flashed in Jack's eyes. "However, you are saying out of the field for a while." Bunnymund declared.

Anger flashed in Jack's eyes once again, "Why!" Jack yelled, which only came out as a cracked whisper. Jack flinched from the pain in his neck and whimpered a little as he clawed at the brace. Bunny looked away; Jack looked like a collared wild animal, trying to break loose.

"Jack stop picking at that thing would ya, the pain will only get worse when you do that." Bunny said.

Jack gave up and turned around to not face Bunny. He looked out the window and began to think once again. That wasn't Autumn. Autumn wouldn't attack him like that. But she is in there, he knows it.

Bunny left Jack for him to be alone. He walked into the Globe Room where North stood to see how Jack was doing. Bunny shook his head in sadness. "I never seen the kid so depressed, I don't know how to help him... I don't think there is anything we can do to be honest." Bunny looked up at the moon. "You're just going to stand there and let us suffer like this!"

"Bunny!" North scolded. Bunny's ears dropped.

"Whatever mate, Autumn is gone... Jack isn't himself... How are we the Guardians of Childhood without these two?" North was silent, the Guardians are really nothing without the two young Season Spirits.

"Tooth should be back soon with that leaf, the swelling will go down, and so would the pain but his voice will still be messed up for a while." North explained. "I'll only allow him to bring snow to the north. It's too warm right now; he needs to be keeping up. Global Warming is getting worse every year..." North looked down at his feet. "I'm just worried about him, of course we are all sad, but Jack... That's the love of his life... I don't think we will ever understand how he feels."

Bunny growled, "why did this have to happen, why Autumn!" Bunny began to shake in anger and balled his paws into fists. "It's not far!"

...

_**Darkness, that's all I see. I have no control over my body. I am cold and terrified. They keep talking, taunting me. They keep hurting me, tearing me up with their claws. When I can't take the pain any longer, the pain stops, and I can feel everything get patched up. Then the hurt starts all over again. I know I scream, but nothing comes out. I cry, but feel no tears fall off my face. He is there sometimes. But when he comes, it hurts him. I hate seeing him in pain, I can't stand it. I know he is fighting for me; I need to fight for him too. I need to fight for control! But in this thick darkness, there is no light.**_

...

"Jack." Jack opens his eyes and sees Tooth and Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth chirps happily and flies to Jack. Jack gives her a small smile and then looked back at Tooth. "We found the magic leaf. I'm going to put it on you now." Tooth held a large red leaf that was damp, looking at it made Jack think of Autumn. "I'll have to remove your brace and put it back on." Jack shrugged and got up to let Tooth take the brace off. She gave him a sad look, "it's not going to feel great." She said as she moved to take the brace off, she carefully removed it and saw Jack shut his eyes in pain, scooting away from her. A tear fell from his eye as he couldn't help but react to the pain that way. "I know it's really bad... I want you to see what it looks like."

Tooth guided Jack to a mirror in the room and Jack couldn't believe what he saw. No wonder why it hurt so bad, his neck was so swollen the purple bruise around his neck almost looked black. Looking at it made Jack's stomach twist. "To be honest Jack, a human wouldn't have survived that. This magic leaf will heal it, so you will be feeling better by tomorrow. But it may still hurt for a while." Tooth carefully wrapped the leaf around Jack's neck and then put his brace back on. Jack looked like he was going to pass out from the pain so she guided him back to his bed.

After watching Jack get comfortable, Tooth smiled, "Does that feel a bit better?"

"Yeah..." Jack cracked.

Tooth and Baby Tooth smiled as they watched as Jack began to fall asleep. He needs his sleep, and hopefully gets a good rest this time. Baby Tooth rubs herself against Jack's cheek and chirped when he stroked her head softly. "I'm going to leave Baby Tooth with you, take good care of her." Jack gave her a small smile and continued rubbing Baby's head.

Jack didn't mind having Baby Tooth around, she didn't talk so it was fine. He just didn't want to talk to the Guardians who attacked Autumn. All we wants to do is save her. Jack began to drift off; the hand that was petting Baby fell to his side. Baby Tooth looked up and saw Jack asleep; she smiled and curled up in his jacket pocket, falling asleep too.

...

"Baby Tooth is with him so he can have some company..." Tooth told North. "But Nicholas, how long are we going to wait on dealing with Autumn, you have to know she must be planning something."

"I know she is planning something big... But I don't know Tooth, for the first time, my belly isn't saying anything." North said looking up at the silent moon.

* * *

**I wrote half of this a while back, I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! Updates will not be frequent anymore, I have started college and I will not have much time with this story. However, I do plan on continuing this story. I also want to write a AU story about Jack, but I may upload that story another day. Please, let me know in the reviews how you feel about this story, I don't want to give it up. **


End file.
